Nobu Orochi
of Katango (Former)Against My Will: After losing in battle against two heroes, Nobu was removed from the position of Chief Executive Officer. |affiliation=Katango Towers Omoikane Cartel |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut=Relinquished Emotions |voice= }} Nobu Orochi (信大蛇, Orochi Nobu) was the former Chief Executive Officer of Katango, one of Japan's most renowned clothing lines.Relinquished Emotions: Jamison Stevenson states that Katango is one of the most popular clothing companies in Japan. After a certain turn of events, it was revealed he was an ally to the Omoikane Cartel.Assessing the Threat: After being interrogated by La Mariposa, it was revealed he is an affiliate of the Omoikane Cartel. Due to his affiliation to the cartel, Nobu served as the main antagonist in the Relinquished Emotions roleplay. Appearance Nobu is a man of very great stature. Standing over most Japanese men, he also possesses a well built physique. His notable trait is most certainly his hair, which captures the eyes of most with due to its green color. Nobu also possesses brown eyes. Modeling for some time prior to his rise to CEO, many consider him very attractive. Unfortunately Nobu plays for the same team. Nobu more often than not wears a pink suit that is matched with a pair of pink pants. He is adorned with lots of jewelry, the most prominent being a clip-on chain with a star on the end of his right shoulder, as well as star-shaped earrings and a ring on every finger except his left ring finger. He wears a pair of sunglasses with wings by the lenses which he sometimes keeps on his head. Personality Despite his very large stature and build, Nobu is very gay.Assessing the Threat: Upon being introduced, it is revealed that Nobu is homosexual. As seen in his eccentric taste in clothing, Nobu is quite open about his sexual interests. His tone when he speaks demonstrates his determination to broadcast that fact that he is homosexual.Assessing the Threat: While talking with Isabella, his homosexuality is detectable in the way he speaks. As Chief Executive Officer of Katango, Nobu appears to be quite a confident leader. While during his interrogation with La Mariposa, if it were not for her quirk, Nobu would have been able to to deceive her into believing he was not affiliated with the cartel. Once the cat was out the bag, and Nobu was revealed to be in allegiance to Omoikane, his personality began to shift. Upon being chased by the heroes, Nobu acted like a scared child.Against My Will: Instead of attempting to fight Isabella, Nobu was quick to run away. His will power is also that of a child, willing to throw away his life in attempt to defeat two heroes who were clearly stronger than him.Against My Will: Nobu attempts to swallow a detonator in order to combat the two heroes. History Not much is known about Nobu's past except he did not grow up wealthy. Nobu utilized his remarkable looks to acquire great wealth. He modeled for countless and even participated in fashion shows with the renowned hero Isabella Fernandez. After accumulating enough wealth he'd start his own clothing company, Katango. After a decade in the industry, it'd grow to be one of the biggest clothing lines in Japan. Abilities and Powers Quirk Gold Standard: is an that allows Nobu to manipulate gold. By coming into contact with any inanimate object, he can alter atomic configuration and transform the latter into gold.Against My Will: Nobu transforms the ground into gold. His manipulation over the element appears to have little to no bounds, but his inexperience in fighting doesn't allow him to effectively utilize his quirk.Against My Will: Nobu fails to truly make the most of his quirk, inevitably losing to the two heroes. Gold standard is not an everlasting quirk, as he must remain in contact (his skin touching the object), in order for the object to maintain the transformation. Once released, the object will revert to its original state however it will maintain the shape granted to it during the transformation. Against My Will: Once Nobu stopped touching the wall, it'd revert to its original concrete state. Synopsis War on Drugs Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia * References Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Omoikane Category:Emitter Quirk Users